School Time
|pre = Little Accidents |next = Grandpa is Ill}} '''School Time (or Pingu at School) '''is the twentieth episode of the first season. Synopsis Pingu walks to school with his backpack, and on the way, meets up with Robby. Robby slides down a snowy mountain and Pingu follows, sliding down on his backpack. Pingu slides his backpack to Robby which he puts on for a bit. Pingu and Robby arrive at the school to find two rows of desks, a blackboard and the teacher's igloo all ready for them. The teacher Mr. Peng-Chips walks out of his igloo. As he turns around to close the door, Robby quickly jumps into the school fishing hole. Mr. Peng-Chips rings the school bell and Pingo and Pingg arrive at the school just in time. Today's lesson is things to eat which you find in a fishing hole. Pingo jumps into the fishing hole first and after short interval jumps back out. Mr. Peng-Chips tells Pingo to draws what he saw on the blackboard. Pingo draws a haddock which pleases the teacher. Pingg then jumps in next and comes back saying he saw something too. Pingg is sent to blackboard and draws the skeleton of a haddock. Pingu laughs in amusement and Mr. Peng-Chips shakes his head trying not to laugh himself. No penguin eats skeletons so there is no point in even looking for them. Pingu states that he can tell them what is in the fishing hole without even going to look and then starts acting like a seal. Pingg, Pingo and Mr. Peng-Chips do not have a clue what he is supposed to be. Pingu goes to the blackboard and draws his friend Robby the seal, but none of them believe that there would a seal in a school fishing hole. Pingu takes a mullet out from under his desk and holds it over the hole. Robby then jumps up and eats the fish's body leaving only the skeleton to be seen. Pingo and Pingg are amazed and Mr. Peng-Chips is very keen to meet the seal who is clearly Pingu's friend. Pingu calls for Robby who leaps up from the fishing hole and is introduced. Mr. Peng-Chips invites Robby to help with the lessons that day and as he rubbs the draws off the blackboard the seal fishs out a haddock, an eel, a plaice and a lobster from the school fishing hole. The four creature are hung up on the blackboard and Robby joins Mr. Peng-Chips who asks Pingg to name the first two creatures. Pingg remembers that they are a haddock and an eel which pleases Mr. Peng-Chips. The teacher then asks Pingo to name the third creature. At first Pingo is not quite so sure like Pingu is who raising his wing in order to answer. Then Pingo remembers it is a plaice. Mr. Peng-Chips nods and calls Pingu to name the last creature. Pingo and Pingg are waving like mad to show they know but Pingu is struggling to remember. Robby does not what his best friend to look silly so while Mr. Peng-Chips is not looking, he quickly scribbles the pengiun word for lobster on the blackboard. As soon as Pingu says "Coo-coo", Robby rubs the word out and Mr. Peng-Chips pats the young penguin's head happily. Today all his students are star pupils. Characters *Pingu *Robby *Pingo *Pingg *Mr. Peng-Chips (debut) Trivia *This is the only time the Latin alphabet has been used in an episode, as Robby is seen writing "Coo-Coo". *Pingu pronounces "Coo-Coo" differently in both versions. Gallery SchoolTimeTitleCard.jpg|Title Card schooltime1.png schooltime2.png schooltime3.png schooltime4.png schooltime5.png Schooltime6.png schooltime7.png schooltime8.png schooltime9.png schooltime10.png File:PinguImitatingRobby.png|Pingu imitating Robby SchoolTime2.jpg film_inside_01_20.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes